


Darkness in the Truth

by endlessghostfire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon Era, M/M, Might get Explicit in later chapters, Violence, m/m - Freeform, mature relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessghostfire/pseuds/endlessghostfire
Summary: When Camelot gets word of the Powerful Warlock Emrys in their Kingdom, Arthur and his Knights are sent out to capture and execute him. Along the way, they meet a charming young man who they convince to join them on their journey. What happens when everything takes an unexpected turn?





	

“Prince Arthur, it is time to get up, sire.”

Arthur groaned, rolling over and opening an eye to see his –extremely boring- manservant, George, standing upright and almost a silhouette infront of the rising sun. 

“You have training when the sun is fully up. A meeting with your father after that. You also need to find time to go through the paperwork I have already sorted out.” George listed out in his usual monotone voice, making Arthur just want to roll over and fall asleep again. 

“Sire, you must arise.” George insisted after Arthur didn’t make a move to get up.

Arthur waved George away and sat up, running a hand through his sand blond hair. “It’s going to be a long day” He said to himself. At this moment in time, Arthur couldn’t see the point in what he did. His father was in full health, so training to become King was not needed; He was fully trained, as were his knights, so there was little point training as hard every day; and he did not need to find a wife yet. Ah, the problems of the rich. 

Arthur eventually got himself up and, surprisingly, dressed, and quickly stuffed a couple pieces of bread in his mouth before heading down towards the training field.   
There to meet him were his best friends Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival, and the rest of his knights.

“You alright there, Princess?” Gwaine greeted as Arthur walked towards them with a sour look on his face.

“I’m fine” Arthur droned, scowling at the grinning knight, “And how many times have I asked you not to call me that?”

Gwaine smirked, “I’ve lost count. I don’t listen anymore, it’s my favourite nickname for you….Princess”

Arthur groaned and straightened up, calling out to the knights and got the training session started.

An hour later, a sweaty couple of knights trooped into the armoury to take their armour off. Arthur led the way and almost turned back when he found George waiting. God, did he hate that boy. Not that he was a bad servant, he was an excellent servant. He was just….so, SO dull.

“Sire, your presence is needed in the throne room as soon as possible.”

Arthur sighed dramatically and quickly stripped off his chainmail, pulling a clean shirt over his head before walking up to see his father with George at his heels.

When he arrived his Father and his Council had already gathered around the table, huddled over the large map that was laid out in front of them.

“Father. Trusties. My apologies for my lateness” Arthur said courteously as he took his place next to the King. Most respectfully bowed their head as he passed but Uther was too concerned with the map to respond, but Arthur was used to that. 

After a few moments of silence, Arthur glanced to his right at one of the only Councillors he actually liked. Sensing Arthur’s confusion, he spoke up.

“We’ve received intelligence that there is a rogue sorcerer roaming around the borders of the Kingdom, My Lord” Arthur nodded at him in thanks and turned to the map, rising from his seat to lean on the table for a better look.

“How are we sure it’s a sorcerer?”

At this point, Uther turned on him sharply, “He’s been assisting with the killing of livestock in the neighbouring villages. It’s quite obvious he’s the cause of the drought they’ve been having”

Arthur frowned, “Surely if he is helping the villagers eat, why would he be causing the drought?” He thought aloud.

“Because he’s a sorcerer, Arthur” Uther snapped back, as if that was the only explanation needed, “He’s evil. He must be stopped” 

Arthur bit his tongue, something he’d learned to do a long time ago when talking to his Father. The last time he’d gone against Uther regarding Magic and Sorcery he’d been forbidden to leave his quarters for a week as punishment. In the most part, he agreed with his Father on the Prohibition against Magic. He’d been up against enough sorcerers and witches to know how much power they possessed. However, in this instance, he couldn’t understand why this particular sorcerer held much of a threat. 

“His name is Emrys” One councillor spoke up, making the hairs on the back of Arthur’s neck stand on end. Oh. That was why.

Ever since he was a child, he’d heard horror stories of the most Powerful Warlock to have ever lived. Emrys was meant to be so powerful that he was able to control the Great   
Dragons before Uther had them all killed. Now, because of that, it was told he was on the hunt for Revenge. It had been a long time since Emrys had been mentioned in Camelot, yet people were still fearful. 

Clearing his throat, Arthur straightened up and turned to his Father. “I will Lead the expedition to rid the Kingdom of this Monster” He volunteered.

“Arthur, Emrys is extremely powerful” Uther warned, and Arthur nodded in agreement.

“I know that. But if we stand any chance of going against this man, I am the strongest force we have”

“He is no man” Uther commented darkly, before standing straight himself, “Take your strongest three Knights with you as to not arouse unwanted attention. Go under the pretense of a routine border check. Disguise yourself, Arthur. If Emrys catches wind that the Prince is looking for him, he will stop at nothing to have you killed.”

Arthur nodded curtly, “In the meantime, I believe the best thing to do here is put a bounty on his head. Advertise that he is not welcome in this kingdom under pain of death”

Uther gave him what Arthur presumed was his first smile of the week and clapped his son on the back, “Brilliant, Arthur. You’re well on your way to becoming a fine King”

Arthur simply gave him a smile back, before excusing himself from the Council to ready his troops. He quickly dismissed George from his side to pack for the trip, making sure to tell him he was not to come. 

“But, Sire, I must insist. Who will you have to cook, and collect firewood?” 

Arthur gritted his teeth, “I am a perfectly self-sufficiant Person, George, I think I can manage to feed myself for a couple of weeks.” 

He found the three Knights he was looking for in the Courtyard, lounging in the midday sun under the pretense of ‘surveillance’. Arthur strolled up to them with purpose, allowing them to realise who was approaching and adjust themselves to look like they were actually working. 

“Sire” Gwaine bowed his head, badly attempting to hide a cheeky smile. 

Arthur slapped the knight around his scruffy head, “Now’s not the time for that, Gwaine”

Lancelot and Percival must have noticed the seriousness in his voice, and pushed closer. 

“What’s happened?” Lancelot, always the Loyal, asked with concern.

The Prince shook his head, lowering his voice, “Emrys has been spotted in the bordering villages.” After a collective gasp, he continued, “I am trusting you, as my best Soldiers, to assist me in his capture and execution”

Obviously, his Knights immediately pledged their allegiance and hurried off to pack for the journey. 

An hour later, and Uther was watching them leave the City of Camelot from the Balcony, as well as many peasants from the street below. A few women threw flowers or handkerchiefs at them as they passed and they accepted them graciously. Only when they were clear of the Citadel could they relax. When alone, Arthur could act like himself and not the glorified Prince of Camelot. Luckily, he’d chosen the only three Knights who wouldn’t always treat him like one either. They teased him about his complaints at his attire; because he was undercover, he’d swapped his expensive and quality undergarments for ones his Knights wore, which in turn were very itchy on his Royal Behind. 

When the sun started setting, casting long shadows of the woodland around them onto their path, they agreed to stop for the night. It would take them another half a day to get to where Emrys was last seen, and they needed to regain their energy.

As the four of them sat by the fire, waiting for the two rabbits they’d managed to catch cook, the subject of their expedition came up. 

“So what are we expecting to find?” Percival asked as he turned the spit.

Arthur shrugged, chewing idly on a piece of bread, “I was always told he was bigger than any human, more powerful than any dragon, and anyone who went against him didn’t live to tell the tale”

“If no one lived to tell the tale, where do the stories come from, I wonder?” Gwaine smirked, while Lancelot nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know. Whatever he looks like, this isn’t going to be easy, I’ll tell you that now. And he won’t come easily”

Arthur’s Knights nodded and collectively lulled into a solemn silence, all anticipating the journey ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So I was searching through my google drive and found this plot and half a chapter from 3 or 4 years ago and had a sudden burst of inspiration.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Bea  
> p.s: whoever caught the Pirates of the Caribbean reference, I applaud you ;)


End file.
